


"Falling Asleep on Your Shoulder"

by AgentNatty



Series: Fluff Bingo! + Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mackelena being cute!, Marvel Universe, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty
Summary: first of the fluff bingo on tumblr from @agentsofchallenges !!!
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Fluff Bingo! + Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	"Falling Asleep on Your Shoulder"

**Author's Note:**

> first of the fluff bingo on tumblr from @agentsofchallenges !!!

Elena came into the common room and flopped onto the couch next to Mack. "How'd the missions go?" he asked, smiling at the exhausted Elena. "Well, we were able to get the 0-8-4 without to much trouble," she answered, leaning on his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not to much?" Mack frowned, "did you run into a little bit of trouble?" YoYo shrugged, "Just some high security measures, but we're all good." She told him, yawning and closing her eyes.

"Well, sounds like you're pretty tired, maybe you should get some rest." But she was already asleep, making him smile even more as he saw her cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! And please send some fluff prompts you would like to see! And any other prompts you might want me to put on my one-shot series!


End file.
